Office Hours
by the vanishing lake
Summary: Based on the 30 days OTP challenge that runs on Tumblr. Mythea :) cute little oneshot, with no cronologicall order First publish piece, please be nice and R
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

Disclamer: I own nothing :( All right's to the BBC / sir ACD.

**DAY 1 - Holding Hands**

"I can't believe you have managed to drag me into this obviously uncomfortable business" Mycroft Holmes grumbled as he stood beside his personal assistance in front of the heavy, wooden door.  
"Oh relax Mycroft" His PA (he need to remember not to call her Anthea tonight) answered with a slight smile "It's only dinner! I'm sure you had worst"

It didn't take Mycroft exceptional observation skill to notice how excited the petite woman was for the evening ahead of them. Her light brown eyes sparkling and a smile placed constantly on her pink lips. She looked more alive than the she looked for the past month, which was crazy and full with assignments and long hours at the office. He liked to see Anthea like this; it gave him a strange, fuzzy feeling in his chest and brought a real, honest-to-god un-Holmesly like smile to his face.  
The smile, however, graced Mycroft lips only for a short moment, before he remembered where he was and what (more correctly **who**) was waiting for him behind the close door.

"I think I prefer a North Korean dictator right now, thank you very much" He muttered sarcastically, causing Anthea to giggle.  
"It won't be that bad!" She promised him, her small hand holding his larger one, their finger entwined. "I promise I won't leave your side"  
The government official smiled, squeezing her hand. He was about to answer when the door was suddenly opened, revealing a couple. Both were staring intensely at the younger couple who stood outside.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet Mycroft"


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

_**AN:**_**well, now I know where to add that part, always learning something new...  
Anyhow, here's the next chapter, a third one is soon to follow!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual... :/**

**Day 2- cuddling somewhere:**

"Shit!"  
Anthea usually didn't swear, but today was an exception. She assumed that being shot in the side allowed her to ignore proper mannerism and use  
offending words.  
"What is it?" Mycroft, who came running to the ally where they she was standing, asked.  
"We got the dealers down" Anthea reported, pointing at the two information traders they were chasing since yesterday afternoon. Both were laying  
unconscious on the ground.  
"Police will be here in two minutes give or take, our men in four and a half"

Mycroft nodded, yet remained unconvinced that was all. It took him only moments before he observed Anthea's injury. She just sighed in` defeat.  
"You are staying here for the medical team" He notified her. For an untrained ear his voice would've sound harsh, but being his PA for the last few years, Anthea knew when her boss was worried.  
"Nope" She answered simply, "That would japrodise our cover, and beside,I don't feel like, I might punch her"  
Mycroft arched an eyebrow, not use to Anthea being so straightforward (she'll later apologize and blame the adrenaline). He gave her a hard look, and she returned a stare just as impressive.  
They were silently arguing, both knowing they don't have time before the police would arrive and a great red-tape-mess will start.

Finally, Mycroft caved in. Taking off his trench-coat, he was standing now very close to Anthea.  
"Sir, what are you doing?" Her eyes widened in surprise as his strong-arm wrapped around her, then suddenly hissed in pain when his hand pressed the bullet wound, slowing the weak yet constant bleeding and bringing them even closer together.  
"Just stay close, we need to somehow hide that injury, aren't we?" He answered as if his actions were obvious and Anthea was being an idiot (He tended to do that often, and it didn't bug Anthea as much as it should). Only when he draped his coat over both of them, so it covered Anthea's side perfectly, she realised that they looked like any ordinary couple, walking cuddled in the cold streets of London.  
Her side really hurt, and she allowed herself to lean toward her boss, noticing his unique scent of wood, leather and expensive aftershave.

They managed to get out of the ally and take few steps before the police came, and a short-haired DI (which they both knew due to his brother consulting session with the Yard) marched toward them, calling them to stop.  
instinctively, Anthea closed her eyes and buried her face in Mycroft's shoulder to prevent the DI from recognizing her. If Mycroft was surprised by her actions, he didn't show it when he stopped and let Lestrade catch up with them.  
They were very close now, her lips were practically on Mycroft pulse point. Under any other circumstances, that would be considered extremely unprofessional, but still, Anthea couldn't prevent herself from slightly enjoying this (she must delete those thoughts, otherwise Mycroft would notice and that'll be extremely awkward)  
She wondered if Mycroft felt that way too, especially when he told Lestrade that his **girlfriend**, was terrified by the gunshots and he has to take her home before giving any unnecessary statement to the police. Upon hearing her new (and fake, don't forget it's fake!) title, her heart skipped a bit,  
oh for heaven's sake what was wrong with her?!

After Mycroft's explanation and a suspicious "hummf" from Lestrade, the DI finally let them go, and Mycroft led the way to the black car he know waited for them few hundred meters away, None of them commenting about their position.

They remained cuddled for the entire walk.


	3. Day 3: Gaming

_**AN:**_** hi guys! third episode is up! Sorry for the delay, dance class finished suuuuper late last night  
R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... :(**

**Day 3: Gaming.**

Every time that Mycroft Holmes dares to have plans in his personal life, his work has different ideas.  
Today for example, he planned on taking Anthea to a proper date (finally). he had just picked the right resturant for dinner when yet another crisis between  
Genovia and Costa-Grava has started. (Most days, those two coutries resembeled wild, rude children, or his brother Sherlock).  
Said crisis, led to an intense evening of meetings, implied threats, contract reviewing and the unevidable cancelling of their lovely evening plans.  
By the time the crisis was over (Costa Grave promised not to export pears to the europian union) It was already eleven thirty five, and everything was  
closed for the night.

"I'm terribly sorry that we had to cancel tonight" He apologized for the third time tonight.  
"It's alright, at least I know that it's really a problem in work and you are not just bailing out" She joked from her spot near the computer, smiling slightly.  
There was a short silence. Mycroft would never say it was awkward (Mycroft Holmes does not do awkward) but they were in the begining of their...  
relationship, and the govrnment official had to admit that awkward did seem to describe some moments between them.  
"Umm.. You know, we can hang out in my place" Anthea suddenly offered, her eyes glued to the files she was putting back their binder "I just baked really  
good cinnamon cookies, and there's tea. Tea is always good right?"  
Mycroft couldn't hold back a small chuckle. Since when Anthea was blabbering? He found it unreasonably cute.  
"You know I can't say no to a good company and cookies" He answered as he collected his belongings from the desk. He waited for Anthea to do the  
same then offered her his hand  
"Shall we?"  
She took his hand happily, and they both exited the office.

Anthea lived in a flat not to far away. It wasn't big, but Mycroft knew she didn't spend there enough time to be bothered about the size. It was also very  
neat, not that he expected anything else out of his super organized personal assistant. His eyes were scanning the cozy living room in his usual  
observaional way as he tried to learn more about Anthea, since her field experince made it difficult for him to deduct her otherwise. Her younger brother  
currently lived with her (dress-shirt draped on the armchair) until he'll be back in uni, where he studied Bio-Chemistry (text-books and notes on the coffee-  
table). She comes from a close knit family, and grew up in the country-side (family photos on the mentalpiece).  
"Is that an X-Box?" He pointed at the elecrical device with question as Anthea placed the tea tray on the table, collecting her brother's paper and moving  
them to the stairs.  
"Yeah that Ian's, much like those books. He refused to leave it at the dorms" She explained "Have you ever played?"  
"My only knowledge about video games is from the times when stupid people try to immitate them in the real world and cause a diplomatic incident  
between Russia and the US"  
"I remember that time" Anthea laughed as she started fiddling with the consule "But I think there's a game you'd like"  
curious, he sat on the sofa infront of the tellie, holding the black controller she gave him. After turning the device on, she sat next to him, and started  
explaining about the game.  
The game was Gears of War (3, Anthea told him, because apperantly 3 has better co-op mode) and after a short briefing about how to use the controller works they started a game.  
"It's not that bad" He admitted after they eased into the current campigan  
"Much like work, only without paperwork" Anthea smiled easily with her replay.  
Mycroft could get used to it. Maybe it was terribly normal, but having the small woman next to him, smiling and joking as they both did something that has nothing to do with their work, he could understand why most people considered being domestic as bliss. He still had all sorts of santiments he couldn't quite figure out, but he was sure to figure it out later. For now, he'll just focus on shooting baddies.

Two hours later, the pair got so involved in the game they didn't even bother noticing the noise of the door sliding open.  
"Hey sis! What you doing up so late at ni... Oh." Ian stopped dead in his track, looking at them with utter surprise.  
Mycroft's vest and tie was folded neatly on the couch back, the sleeves of his buttomed up shirt folded to his elbows. Anthea sat in his lap (it is easier to coordinate their character movement like that, or at least that's what they told themselves) as they played vigouresly.  
"Hey Ian!" Anthea cheered, leaving Mycroft to the game (damn social curtsis, they were almost finishing the campigan!) "That's Mycroft. We are about to beat your best score"  
Her little brother just had a funny blank expression on his face.  
"Fine." He finally shrugged as he started climbing the stairs "Weirdos..."


	4. Day 4: On a Date

**Day 4: On a date**

It's been two months and three weeks from the day the decided they should try dating until they actually went on a proper date.

The first time Mycroft tried, it turned to a gaming night.

The second time, when Anthea offered they'll watch a movie, they went back to the office after five minutes because the revolution in Egept couldn't wait few hours until after the movie they planned on watching.

People usually say third time's a charm, but when they try to go to a date for the third time, they ended up in lockdown for the entire week after one of their  
co-workers almost got assassinated.

By some miracle, their forth attempt is a success.

"So Mr. Holmes, where are we going?" Anthea asked curiously. Since she was Mycroft's PA, she was the one who usually planned where he'll be. Not  
knowing completely new to her.  
"You'll see Miss Anthea" He answered with a mysterious smile that made Anthea heart beat faster.  
They both sat in the usual black car, and Anthea was about to check up on her blackberry when Mycroft's hand rested on her, stopping her.  
"I asked Jack to filter the messages. He'll pass over only things above seven, so hopefully there would be no blackberry for you tonight"  
She gave him a bright grin, deeply appreciating the gesture. She almost couldn't remember when was the last time she wasn't glued to her trust-worthy  
phone, the British government had no day off.

The car stopped after a short drive, and after thanking the driver, they both hopped out of the car, with Mycroft leading the way, holding her hand.  
When they stopped, Anthea was surprised to see they were standing in front of an empty ice-rink. The rink was lit with many small lights hanging above,  
and the rink operator waited for them with two pair of skating shoes, smiling at Mycroft knowingly.  
Anthea could hold her excitement. Ever since she was little, ice-skating was one of her favorite winter activities. She told it once to Mycroft, and was extremely flattered he actually listened and didn't file it as "unimportant"  
"I remembered you told me you like skating..."  
"That's amazing Mycroft!" She answered with a dazzling smile "Thanks"  
He kissed her lightly on the top of her head.  
"I'm glad you like it" He smiled.

They skated together for what seemed like hours, and although Mycroft wasn't a big fan of ice-skating, he enjoyed every minute. Her smile made him smile, her laughter made him laugh, and when their eyes met he felt a storm of sentiment, and as strange as it was for him, he didn't want it to stop.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

Disclaimer: Lyrics belons to 1D, Characters to BBC.

**Day 5: Kissing**

"Sir, is there anything else needed before I leave for the evening?"  
Anthea asked her boss while she finished typing the last E-mail for the day. For once, Mycroft has managed to stick to the schedule Anthea has planned for him and magically, all of their video conferences ended on time, without few many notes for the PA to re-write. There were few emergencies under 4 (all of them were solved via her almighty Blackberry), and while they were driving to the meeting with the British prime-minister, she has managed to build her boss's schedule for the following week. That was the main reason why she agreed to join Ivy from Analytics and few of her friends to the pub this evening. (There was another reason, something about a certain umbrella-carrying government official that she fancied, but Anthea would never dare admitting it out loud)  
Her boss gave her a long look from his seat in front of his desk. She knew this look too well, Mycroft was deducting her. He once told her she wasn't as easy to read as most people, but Anthea didn't like the idea of him finding out about her feelings.  
"No, thank you Anthea" he smiled politely "Have fun with Ivy tonight"  
Anthea shook her head, collecting her stuff. Of course he knew.

The pub was a walking distance from the office, a small, warm place. They usually had some sort of live music, but tonight was karaoke night.  
So of course they had few drinks each ("you can't do karaoke when sober" Ivy insisted before the third shot) and then queued beside the stage to ask for their songs.  
Anthea was drunk. A happy, cheerful drunk, but still lacked her usual thoughtfulness. That's why, when it was her turn, she and Amelia picked a One Direction song.

_" Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah_ "  
The young woman from HR started singing (way of key) with Anthea still trying to figure the rhythm

" _Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah_ "  
The personal assistant took over, although she still hasn't found the beat

_"And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move  
Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah "_

The two women were now part singing part shouting, with Anthea hopping off the small stage and starting dancing her way back to place, needing a break.  
She wasn't that drunk (since she started her current job, she was constantly on call) so she noticed the tall figure of her boss, standing in one shadowy corner of the pub. Curious (and surprised, and a little bit embarrassed) she joined him and gave him her "what-are-you-doing-here-is-there-an-emergency?" look  
He just glanced at Jack, who was holding his smartphone set on video. Livestream. Of course.  
She sighed, and was about to at least try and save her dignity when he felt Mycroft's arm around her, twirling her so her face were only centimeters from his.  
Was she imagining, or his pupils were dilated?

She didn't have time to ponder the question deeper because soon enough Mycroft's lips covered hers in a deep sensual kiss that made her knees go weak. She would never imagine her stoic boss was even capable of such things.  
When the need for air was too strong and they broke the kiss, a smile that Anthea has never seen graced Mycroft's lips. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he whispered with the music.

"And let me kiss you"


	6. Day 6: wearing each other clothes

**Day 6: Wearing each others' clothes**

Thirty seven bloody hours. Mycroft knew this assignment would take more than few hours, but he had no idea that things could get so messy that quickly.  
It wasn't even a black op, only a top secret contract that had to be signed personally by him. That wasn't too uncommon, and whenever something like this happened, Anthea stayed in London and took care of all other issues. This time, however, was different. Both sides of the contract demanded complete secrecy, meaning Mycroft was in a radio silence from the moment he got on the plane to when he was back on UK soil. He planned to do it in less than 24 hours, but the situation got tight, and both sides started putting out the heavy guns (literally). Jack bet the signing process would take three gun-fights, Mycroft thought one. It ended up with two gun-fights, and what bullet graze injury on Mycroft's left side. He was sure that if Anthea was there, it would've ended without gun-fights, and in much shorter time.

Anthea. Upon thinking about his wife, his hand immediately moved to the gun-holster he was wearing. It was Anthea's lucky holster, simple black leather back holster, with the initials of her real name written on the inside with permanent black marker. He borrowed it from her (without her knowledge of course, no need for her to know he was being sentimental) right before he got on the plane. It's not that Mycroft thought it might give him luck, but it'll remind him of his lovely wife and perhaps would help him come back home quicker.

By the time he got home it was already 4 AM. Mycroft silently entered the flat and heading right away to the study, where he knew Anthea would be. She was in the study, falling asleep curled on the sofa, blackberry clutched in hand, her laptop opened on the floor next to her. To his amusement, she was wearing one of the few jumpers he owned. It was a Christmas present from mummy, a hand-knitted cream coloured with reindeer pattern. He would never dare wearing it outside, but Anthea knew this was his favorite thing to wear at home.  
He kissed the top of her head whispering her name.

"Myci!" she called in surprise, throwing her arms around him and hugging him.  
He held her close, and was alarmed to hear her sniffling when he saw the tears running down her cheeks; he moved them so they were both on the sofa with Anthea sitting in his lap.  
"What's wrong love?" He quietly asked her, wiping away tears. It was rare occasions when his strong, brave wife was in tears.

"I just… missed you..." She sniffled "And I couldn't find my lucky holster and couldn't talk to you or help you and I felt really bad and I needed you to be here, oh god I'm a hormone casserole!"

"A hormone casserole?" Mycroft arched his eyebrow, suspicious.  
Anthea eyes widened as if she told him something she shouldn't. It only made it easier him to deduct.  
"Are you….?"  
"mhhmm" she bit her lip "I took the test yesterday"

Mycroft stared at her wide eyed and slack jawed, then he grinned, and kissed his now smiling wife.

"I'm not going radio-silence ever again. Who knows what surprise you'll have for me next time…"

AHHHH they gonna have a cute little baby! :)


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

**_AN_**_: in personal texts, Anthea is using her real name's initials. _

**Day 7: Cosplaying**

Remind me again why we need to pick out a costume **– MH**

Your Mother **– EB**

Of course, source of all evil. What are the options? **– MH**

The theme is superheroes, although your brother would be The Doctor **- EB**

And John? **–MH**

Captain Jack **–EB**

Obviously **–MH**

What is this Avengers thing? **–MH**

I shouldn't even be surprised you don't have a basic knowledge in pop culture **–EB**

Told you, irrelevant **–MH**

Until your mother decide to have a costume ball, just look at the Email I sent U **–EB**

If I'll be Thor, would you be Loki?** –MH**

Really?! That'll be Sherlock's job, I want no part in this sibling rivalry, got enough siblings of my own thank you very much **–EB**

I don't want to be an Avenger. They're Americans. I don't like American know, especially not their ambassador**. –MH**

Fine, just make sure the American ambassador who sits right next to you won't see your phone. **–EB**

It's okay, they don't even speak proper English. Aren't there any British characters we could be? **–MH**

There's always James Bond **–EB**

NO! Haven't I told you what my parents did for living? **–MH**

Nope **–EB**

Let's say Mr. Fleming was a family friend and the real Q was in fact a woman. **–MH**

Oh god, your mother is even more scary now **–EB**

I have the perfect idea. It is American, but It'll be worth it **–EB**

What is it? **–MH**

Wait and see **–EB**

Hey sis, thank you for letting me borrow the costumes for the party yesterday **–EB**

You really wore that in front of your soon to be mother in law? Brave **–SB**

It made Mycroft happy. He might dislike his own batman suit a bit, but he liked my Cat-woman outfit **very very** much ;) **–EB**

**_AN: _**_The more you think about it, John is really much like Captain Jack, especially in all the Johnlock AU. _


	8. Day 8: Shopping

**_AN:_**_ Three points if you can identify the reference in this episode  
(As always, I own nothing…)_

**Day 9: Shopping**

There are all sorts of shopping in Mycroft's life.

The most common one was buying groceries. That was usually under his girlfriend responsibility, since Mycroft tended to lose all social grace in noisy, busy places like Tesco. Once he almost broke the automatic check-out station after finding it too difficult to operate, and after that incident, Anthea took charge of grocery shopping and Mycroft was more than happy, even though it meant there were more chocolate buttons around the flat than what his diet wished for.

Sometimes, they went clothes shopping together. Truth be told, most of the times it was Mycroft idea to go clothes shopping, since Anthea had more practical thinking about clothes. So, he made her tag along, and together they would have choose between fabrics, colours and fits (and laugh about some of the ridiculous outfits available at the store) until they found exactly what they were looking for.

They even went gun-shopping once. It was (obviously) work related trip to Dubai's Weap-Con. They bought really useful (and very very cool) laser beam weaponry, did some much needed socializing and giggled at the site of three American agents running across the conference muttering about nachos and a co-operational intelligence project Mycroft was clever enough to reject.

But unlike all the other type of shopping, this shopping trip is extremely important and Mycroft has to do it all by himself. He thought about this purchase for a long time, and the lingering consequences of his decision are sometimes quite overwhelming. He knows Anthea for years now, and picking out the right thing should be easy for a deduction master like him but still… there is a tiny shred of irrational doubt. It is only in the fifth store, on his second day of searching, when he found just what he was looking for, and the tiny shred of doubt disappear when he pays and slide the little red jewelry box into the inner pocket of his jacket.

Now that Mycroft got the girl, and got the ring, all he had to get is the guts.


End file.
